


Thief

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Let's be honest, M/M, Panty Raid, States of Undress, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: After a typical tryst in Hux's quarters Kylo discovers his pants have been... purloined.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by art and conversation from Twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/olliethevast/status/1081550357447172096
> 
> My little tribute in honour of the art!

“I can’t find my sock!”

“And you choose to mock me for my habit of folding and putting all my clothes in the same place each time? Perhaps there is a benefit to my rigid practises after all.” 

Kylo cast a glance backwards, a handful of retorts ready, but finding Hux reclining and naked, with his datapad in hand, already back to work, he shook his head. He didn’t miss the quick darting of his eyes back to the screen though, or the twitch in his cheek that covered up his smirk in time. 

Making another show of rummaging, pressing his bare butt up in the air, he continued his search.

In the wreckage that led to the two of them falling naked into bed, Kylo had found his shirt first. Clad from the waist up, and searching for the rest of his things, Kylo had one sock in one hand, searching for the second one. He had already set his tights at the foot of the bed. His boots were outside, by the entrance into Hux’s quarters, by his decree. 

“You could just help me look,” Kylo pointed out, a minute later and still on hands and knees.

“And ruin the view?”

Satisfied that Hux admitted to his not-so secret ogling Kylo grinned, then made a sound of victory when he found the mate. Rocking back on his haunches then freeing his legs forward he pulled his socks on. His cloak would be on the coat stand beside his boots, an addition Hux insisted on. His tunic he picked up, putting it alongside his tights. 

Frowned when he realised he was still missing one key article. “Have you seen my pants?”

“I’m busy,” Hux insisted, and with the knowing look Kylo cast his way he quickly amended. “Now.”

Tsking under his breath, a habit he was starting to pick up from Hux, Kylo cast another look around the bedroom. The path that they would’ve taken from door to bed was clear at this point, having picked up clothes as he went, but for his five-minute search he found everything but the pants. Standing up, making sure he was giving Hux a full view, he shook out his tights and tunic to make sure the pants weren’t bunched up in either one. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened – 

Stopping, then bringing his attention to Hux, noticing that he did have one eye directed below the belt, he lowered his hands. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to search high and low for my pants.”

“I wouldn’t have anything negative to say if my co-commander chose to go commando,” Hux commented.

“But it always happens after I come to your quarters, your bedroom even.” Dropping his tunic, turning around to survey the room, he glanced to the wardrobe. It never opened during their visits and though the nightstand held lube and a small selection of toys he had never thrown his pants that way. 

Another sigh he dropped down to his knees. 

“It’ll turn up somewhere,” Hux insisted, his gaze back on his work. 

“I am almost out of pants, and I know the laundry droids are not to blame for that.”

“Hmmm.”

Knowing that Hux had no interest in helping, for suggestions or actively looking, Kylo renewed his search. Knowing the nightstand and wardrobe were out of question he was out of options, and everything else was accounted for. Huffing under his breath he looked across the carpet to the door and back again, his gaze settling on the bed. Other than the fact that it was queen sized, a luxury provided to higher up officers, it was still the same design as all other beds. Built low to the ground, with a scant few inches between frame and carpet. 

Hand flat he brushed his fingers underneath, feeling nothing but carpet, soft from lack of feet treading on it. 

Stretching his hand further back, wincing when his forearm snagged on the metal frame, his fingertips brushed a familiar silky fabric. 

“If you really wanted to keep something to remember me by, all you had to do was ask,” Kylo commented, digging his fingers in for a better grip.

He could hear the light clack of short nails on the screen. “What are you referring to?”

“Hiding my pants under your bed, such a predictable hiding place.” Lifting up his pants, dangling it above the bed for Hux to see, they both blinked. 

“I have never hidden, or stolen, your pants,” Hux said, eyeing the garment as though it was placing the blame on him.

Kylo eyed the pants for a different reason, the black silk offending. “I wore red pants today.” 

“I do not stockpile, don’t even start insinuating-“

Ignoring Hux’s protests Kylo dove his hand back under, stretching and scraping his arm. 

Pulled his arm out with another black set of pants.

Making a face he stretched in again. 

Snarled in pain at the long scratch that dragged across his hand. “Hey!”

“What?”

Pain and Hux’s bored tone only infuriated him more. He found another set of pants and tugged, only to find resistance. Heard a growl. Using the Force, which why he hadn’t done in the first place seemed absurd, he reached out for the writhing form. 

Hux startled when there was a yowl, louder once it was ripped out from the depths of the bed. “Put her down!”

Hand out stretched, he stood up straight, face to face with Millicent, his red pants dropping to his feet from her mouth. “Your cat has been stealing my pants?”

Hux scrambled out of bed, snagging Millicent from midair once he released her from his Force grip. She was acting the put-upon poor kitten role, snuggling into Hux’s arms, cowering away from Kylo. He huffed down at her, aware of the vindictive look in her eyes. Hux was watching him warily, but then, glancing to the three pants on the ground, he twisted his lips together. “Are there any more under there?”

A flick of his wrist and Millicent jumped free from Hux’s arms, expecting to be another victim. 

She was clean out of the room, guilt or revenge on her mind – or both, when a pile of at least a dozen pants was scattered around their feet. 

Flabbergasted Hux shook his head. “I’ve heard of cats stealing little trinkets but… nothing like this.”

The pile of pants, which looked like a favourite nesting place for all the fur over them, had Kylo staring down at them. Even knowing his most recent pair, the red ones would have cat saliva over them, had his skin crawling. “I should just put all of them down your laundry chute.” The chute door was just beside the refresher door but he didn’t move yet. “But why…”

“They’re probably warm and-” Hux paused only to cough, a faint pink colouring his cheeks.

Arching an eyebrow, he waited for Hux to answer, prompting him when several seconds later he remained silent. “And?”

“She…” Trying to clear his throat again, wincing and trying to collect himself, Hux started again. “Cats have a very keen sense of smell and… she must like the way you smell.” 

He shuddered, that compliment and accompanying mental image unwanted. “Cat fact or not, I really didn’t need to hear that.”

“Well.” Shifting closer, Hux settling his hands onto his waist, Kylo waited for soothing words and touches. Instead Hux took his turn to use his fingers claw-like, dragging them from waist to hips. Leaning in he took a long snuff, nose and breath tickling at the base of his neck, dabbing his tongue at the lingering traces of sweat. “You do have a very distinct… aroma. And it does smell stronger-”

During the discovery of Millicent and her fetish Kylo had forgotten his limited state of dress, until Hux knelt, nuzzling down his belly and between his thighs.

“Right in here,” Hux breathed, lips and cheeks grazing over skin that once felt cool, warming and responding under his closeness.

Hearing the murmuring noises from the bedroom, and familiar groans and slurps, Millicent tiptoed back.

Jumped back with another growl when the door was Force slammed in her face.

**Author's Note:**

> No cats were harmed in the making of the pic or the fic. Although I'm sure Millicent got a right scolding, much later that night. Or in the morning.


End file.
